Advertencia
by MidoriChan12
Summary: ¿Que habra sido exactamente a lo que se referia Eren? ¿Realmente Alpha le habia hablado? Basado en el fanfic "Esta en los Genes" de Curlies


**Hola a todos! Aquí Midori con otro fanfic dedicado a Curlies!**

**Este fic va a ser escrito de acuerdo a lo leído en el cap27 de "Esta en los Genes"**

**¡Espero que les guste!**

- …No… ¡No quiero que te alejen de mi! ¡No voy a dejarte! –dijo Eren abrazando su vientre con ambas manos.

Intento recordar aquella decisión propuesta por la . Una triste propuesta para el.

"**Mi propuesta es no tomar una decisión aun. Todo el experimento fue basado en una teoría que aun no podemos confirmar. Esperaremos a que el bebe nazca. Una vez que lo haya hecho, será puesto a diferentes pruebas tanto internas como externas. Si el ser tiene efectivamente, tendencias a desarrollar las habilidades de un titán… entonces se volverá propiedad del Estado… Y quedara en sus manos decidir su futuro… SIN EMBARGO, si todas las pruebas salen negativas… El bebe tendrá el derecho de ser criado por sus padres y crecer a su lado"**

Esa había sido la propuesta final, la cual fue aceptada como la más aceptable de todas, pero Eren no quería eso, lo deprimía de tan solo pensar en que alejaran a su hijo o hija de sus brazos para que lo investiguen un montón de científicos realizándole pruebas de todo tipo.

Su mente estaba abrumada, por lo que no puedo confirmar si lo que vio a continuación fue real o solo su imaginación.

Algo parecido a un espejismo, el cual se presento delante de la cama que solía compartir con Rivaille.

Se parecía a una joven; alta, esbelta, de cabello oscuro, la cual lo saludaba con una mano alegremente.

- …Hola… -dijo con una suave voz- …Quería verte…-

- E-Espera –dijo el mayor acomodándose en la cama para sentarse- ¿Qui-Quien eres? –

- No me reconoces ¿verdad? –pregunto ella-

- Sinceramente…No… No te reconozco, ni se quien eres –respondió aun algo confundido-

- ¡Soy tu hija! ¡Alpha! –Dijo la menor- ¡No puedo creer que no me hayas reconocido! – Dijo cruzando los brazos a la vez que levantaba una ceja-

- ¿Q-Que? –dijo y las lagrimas volvieron. Se acerco a ella la cual se había acercado a la cama en la cual se encontraba e intento abrazarla, pero hubo un inconveniente. Se abrazo a si mismo, la había atravesado, después de todo ella solo se trataba de un espejismo…-

- Escucha. Es importante que sepas esto. –Dijo mirándolo directamente a los ojos con cierta tristeza- No naceré "humana".Todas la pruebas saldrán positivas por lo que heredare tu poder. …Lo lamento… -dijo y unas lagrimas se desprendieron de sus ojos- Y-Yo presencie el juicio, por lo que se que sucederá conmigo… -dijo tapando su cara con ambas manos-

- No… ¡No llores! ¡No es tu culpa! Es mía, por heredarte estos monstruosos poderes, mucha gente va a estar en contra tuyo al igual que yo,**…así que tienes que ser fuerte, ¿de acuerdo, Alpha? Y, por favor, no te atrevas a entrar a la Legión de Reconocimiento, definitivamente no deseo eso para ti… **Muchos amigos míos murieron por querer ayudar a la humanidad… No quiero que algo te suceda, así que hazlo ¿Ok? –Dijo tranquilizándola lo más que pudo-

- ¡Pero debo no puedo decidir por mi cuenta! …Seré propiedad del estado después de todo... –susurro-

- Pero seguirás siendo mi hija, ¿Entiendes? Te ayudaremos pase lo que pase junto con tu papa.

- E-Esta bien –se seco las lágrimas un poco mas animada - Creo que debo irme ahora –dijo separándose de el luego de dejar un suave beso en su frente aunque no se sintiera, había sido un calido beso- ….Hasta entonces...Adiós…–dijo con una suave voz y desapareció-

- Adiós…. Alpha –se despidió el mayor mientras acariciaba su vientre-

**Rivaille entro y se encontró a Eren sentado en la cama con una mano acariciando su vientre.**

**- Es hora de dormir –dijo Rivaille y Eren afirmó-**

**El mayor le dio uno de los vasos a Eren y dejo otro en su mueble y sin mirar al castaño, preguntó:**

**-… ¿No estas feliz?- **

**Eren detuvo el vaso de camino a sus labios y lo bajo a su regazo, comenzando a acariciar nerviosamente el cristal, sin responder.**

**- Todos están emocionados de tener a Alpha en el Cuartel-**

**-…- Eren permaneció con la mirada en el vaso de agua-**

**-…Bueno, es cierto que aun no es 100% seguro, pero incluso la posibilidad de que sea es buena…-**

**-No lo será – dijo de pronto Eren-**

**Rivaille lo miro y se encontró con que Eren miraba con tristeza su vientre, las lágrimas comenzaron a escurrir de sus ojos.**

**- ¿Qué cosa? –pregunto el pelinegro y Eren lo miro con los ríos de lagrimas corriendo por sus mejillas-**

**- Alpha no va a ser humana, Rivaille. Ella va a ser un monstruo como yo…-**

**Ambos se miraron en silencio por unos momentos.**

**-… ¿"**_**Ella"**_** dijiste? ¿Cómo sabes que va a ser niña? ¿Cómo sabes que no va a ser humana? – Exigió saber el mayor-**

**-…Por que me hablo…Alpha me lo dijo…-**

**Bueno, eso fue el fanfic! ¿Muy corto verdad? – Se acuesta en el suelo y llora- **

**Lo siento, estoy trabajando con otro fic, el cual espero que les guste c:**

**¡Lo subiré pronto! Espero que a nadie le moleste el haber tomado las últimas escenas del fic pero era un material importante para poner por lo que le pedí permiso a Curlies.**

**¡Reitero! Todo esta basado en el cap27 de "Esta en los Genes"!.**

**¡Déjenme algún Review si les gusto! ¡Favoritos! ¡Lo que quieran! xD**


End file.
